A day together
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: When they finally get to spend a day together, everything goes wrong for Tala and Bryan. Will they manage to get in some quality time or will the interuptions never cease? TB Revised


More Tala/Bryan for you all...most couples always have their pointless fic and here's one of them! It's a bit on the humors side but still has the fluff moments!

Please everyone, SPREAD THE WORD about this couple. I always want to read about them but no one writes about my bishies. You write T/B, tell me and I'll go read and review. That's a promise.

Disclaimer: Still insane, can't own anything nor will I ever.

Yaoi, one shot.

-A day together-

''Are you sure your not coming?'' The smallest of the Demolition boys asked, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on around himself.

''Yeah, I'll stay here. Bryan isn't even up yet.'' The red-head captain said, shivering slightly as the front door opened.

''See you later then!'' Ian waved over his shoulder and stepped out into the cold blowing snow. He closed the door behind him, leaving Tala still shivering since he had only been dressed in a muscle top and loose sweat pants.

Creeping back down the hall to the sanctuary of his room, he cursed at the cold morning floor that happened to be chilling his feet.

His door had been left open a crack and the carpeting on the floor looked so inviting to his frozen toes. He stepped on the carpet and dashed for the bed, diving in beside his still sleeping lavender-haired beauty.

The whole bed moved under the new weight and sudden dive of Tala but Bryan continued sleeping, not even the least bit affected by anything. _Heavy sleeper_, Tala chuckled and snuggled up to Bryan's back, taking in the fruity scent of the shampoo he used.

Then a wicked idea went threw his head as his body began to regain its former warmth. His feet were still frozen and gently, he slid them along Bryan's legs.

''What the-'' The icy feet against his legs caused him to jump up, leaving Tala on his back laughing.

Bryan half glared at Tala still absorbed in his laughter as he yawned and rubbed his half open eyes.

''I would have preferred a morning kiss.'' The angered Russian lay back down on his back as Tala finally ceased his laughter.

''But it was more fun this way.'' Tala inched over to him and sat himself on top of Bryan's waist, straddling his lover.

He leaned forward and gave Bryan his good morning kiss before pulling back after satisfying himself with a sly grin.

''You know we have the place to ourselves all day.''

That seemed to spark interest in Bryan. ''I like the sounds of that.''

''Just a very sexy you and me doing whatever we want all day.''

A devious smirk played upon Bryan's lips as Tala kissed him again and again each time more passionately.

''That's just the appetizer.'' Tala removed himself from Bryan who only glared at his back.

''Get back here now Tala I'm not done with you.''

But the other Russian only grinned as he walked out of the room. He was hungry, of course for Bryan but he needed real food for now.

Bryan sighed and flopped back down in the bed in defeat. ''Damn tease.'' He muttered and reluctantly got out of the comfortable king sized bed and over to the dresser for a change of clothes.

Unlike Tala he slept in nothing but boxers and it was too damn cold to go out in the living room in only that.

Ten minutes later after finding something decent to wear, a pair of black sweat pants and one of Tala's grey muscle tops, his nose was greeted with the smell of something cooking from the kitchen.

The more he inhaled the aroma, the more his stomach growled for food. Once in the kitchen, he was greeting by a big smile from Tala who was cooking something he couldn't yet identify.

''What's for breakfast?'' Bryan looked into the frying pan and raised an eyebrow. ''Grill cheese?''

''Yeah, I got a craving for it.''

''But it's only-'' His lavender eyes locked onto the clock and he read the time. ''Oh, it's 12:05.''

As Bryan walked past Tala he brushed his fingers along Tala's lower back and innocently he glanced over his shoulder at Tala looking at him, licking his lips.

Dismissing the food, Tala thought of something else he wanted and before Bryan took out their plates, he wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist and gently ran kisses up the ivory skin of his neck.

Turning around in the embrace, Bryan captured Tala's lips in a bruising kiss. They continued to devour each other as the food still on the frying pan burned away.

Instead of suffocating each other, the kiss broke and as their senses flowed back to them Tala immediately smelt the horrible smoke.

''Fuck.'' He cursed and ran back to the stove and turned off the round. He coughed and fanned the smoke away as Bryan laughed at him. Flipping over the sandwich, Tala wrinkled his nose and tossed their burnt meal into the garbage. It was a surprise the fire alarm didn't go off just then.

''Now what to eat?'' The question received Bryan a glare.

''I guess we'll have to find something else.''

Standing in silence each boy pondered what to eat to satisfy their grumbling stomachs.

''I know.'' Bryan walked over to the fridge and pulled open the freezer door. He removed a container from inside and cursed when he saw that it was empty. ''God damn little squirt I'll kill him when he gets back here.''

''What did you want?'' Tala walked over, curious as to what Bryan was so hungry for.

''Ice cream?'' He raised a red brow, looking over the empty chocolate container.

''I love ice cream and it probably would have tasted even better on you.''

The red-head flushed a bright shade of pink as Bryan tossed the ice cream package into the trash above the black and obviously burnt grilled cheese.

Completely baffled as to what to eat since the groceries hadn't been done and they were lacking on anything else they craved, both boys agreed on toast.

Once done, they sat down in the living room, contemplating on what to do for another couple hours.

''Before we do anything, I really need a shower.''

''I need one too, after last night. Actually that gives me an idea.''

There was no point for Bryan to ask what since Tala had kissed him again. ''Let's have a bath together. That's romantic isn't it?''

Bryan agreed with the idea and went to get the water ready as Tala had returned to the kitchen in search of candles for them. The smaller Russian laughed at the idea of candles and the fact that Tala was a big sappy romantic at heart.

The lavender-haired teen stripped himself of the shirt and pants he slid on previously, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as he went to turn on the hot water first.

It jammed causing Bryan to curse under his breath. Instead he tried to cold knob which refused to turn as well. He hit the tap, only hurting himself more from the impact of flesh and steel.

''Cheap things.'' He tried turning the taps together but received the same results.

With all his strength, he managed to finally turn the cold knob yet no water leaked from the tap between the knobs. Again he hit the tap and finally noticed it was loose from the wall.

He leaned in closer to look and suddenly water sprayed him in the face from the crack. He spluttered and as he backed off, placing his hands in front of his face to avoid the spray. The cold water knob started shaking and the pressure from the plumbing on the other side of the wall caused the plastic knob to launch forward, barely missing his shoulder.

''Holy shit.'' He yelled, jumped back and almost slipped on the water gathering up on the floor.

Another spraying jet of water started from where the knob was and the noise of impact against the ceramic tiles caused Tala to call out. ''What was that?'' Though his voice was barely audible, Bryan continued to fight the spray of ice cold water.

Before long, he was dripping in water and the floor had a good inch worth of water covering the baby blue tiles. The jet like water was getting worst and colder since before the small explosion of some sort, he had turned the water to the max.

Tala was walking down the hall with four red candles, lit in his hands. The sound of Bryan's random Russian curses caused him to hurry his pace and as he walked into the bathroom, he slipped before really seeing what was going on, landing butt and back first against the hard floor.

Three of the four candles went out on impact with the water but the last, landing on the still mostly dry bath rug caught on fire.

Tala's blue eyes went wide as he felt the sudden heat from the flames beside his head and he rolled away from the fire. The bathroom quickly became engulfed with smoke and still spraying water.

''Put it out.'' Tala yelled and Bryan's hands still shielding his face helped his love up first. Doing so, he got another face full of water as he went to grab a cup from the counter and fill it with the water that actually stayed in the tub.

One full glass was enough to put out the flames but not before they had managed to burn a hole right threw the furry rug.

''What's going on?'' Tala barely managed to ask as he coughed on the smoke that had started leaving the room.

''The taps busted. Go turn off the water.''

As Tala left the bathroom, sliding a bit as he dashed off, the smoke from the fire set off the alarm.

''God damn it.'' Bryan marched out of the room, cupping his ears from the piercing loud beeps coming from the machine on their ceiling.

He couldn't reach it nor get a chair so he went and retrieved the next best thing, Falborg.

''Will you shut the fuck up?'' He swore and launched his purple blade at the machine, shutting it up instantly as pieces from the plastic casing fell onto the floor.

His blade broke the machine, sending more bits of debris all over the hall way as the rest of the wires hung from what was left on ceiling.

''There it's off.'' Tala returned from down the hall where the water tanks where to see Bryan glaring at what was once a fire alarm.

''What the hell did you do?''

''Fixed a problem.''

He rolled his orbs and slapped a hand to his forehead as they both walked back into the bathroom. He could handle the dismantled alarm later. Now they had a flooded bathroom to clean.

''I guess we don't get our showers.'' Tala came back with his arms full of towels.

''It doesn't look like it.''

Over 10 lengthily sized towels covered the bathroom floor as they them soak up the water. One after one, they ringed the towels out into the tub before going over the floor one last time, drying it up.

Bryan sniffled as he shivered, still being completely drenched and went to change. Even Tala, who fell on the floor changed since his whole backside was soaked.

They found themselves back into the kitchen, searching for something warm to drink but found nothing.

''I swear to god Ian's dead when he walks in. He was supposed to do the groceries this week.'' Bryan thought up many ways to kill his small friend, all as evil as possible.

A little while later after plotting Ian's death and funeral arrangements, they went into the living room to snuggle up on the couch. Tala threw a blanket over them as they cuddled up to each other and grabbed the remote to turn on TV.

Not even 5 minutes into watching some random show they both enjoyed, the television flicked off along with every other electronic appliance in the whole house.

''Just when you think the day couldn't get any worst.'' Bryan got up from the embrace and walked over the blinds and opened them up, letting some light into the darkened room.

''Don't say anymore.'' Tala sighed, sinking deeper into the couch.

He blinked a few times at the large amount of omnipresent snow that had fallen in only a few hours.

''Storm knocked the power out.'' He confirmed, watching the wind hit the trees forcefully, pushing them into the power lines that powered every house on the large block.

''It's a conspiracy.''

''What?'' Bryan sat back down on the couch and made himself comfortable again, wrapping Tala's arms back around him.

''It's like if some evil force knew we finally got the day alone together and messed it up.''

''It's easy to complain but there's been one thing great about his hectic and hell-ish day.''

''And what's that?''

''I got to spend it with you.''

The red-head smirked and blushed as he gently kissed Bryan. The small comment had made his day a lot better then before.

He slowly pushed Bryan down on the couch and leaned in forward to kiss him again. Ending up in their previous morning position, just as the fierce kiss ended, the sounds of footsteps and the door swinging open had ruined everything.

''We're home!''

They heard Ian call out as the cold weather from outside came inside with a gust of wind. As Tala went to get up, Bryan pulled him back down shivering.

''Damn cold, I'm going to kill him.''

''We had to leave town early to get back here before supper.''

A sadistic smile spread across Bryan's lips as he thought about jumping up and strangling the squirt.

''We did the groceries.''

They saw Spencer walk by them and down the hall. They both decided to get up as Bryan walked towards Ian, still dressed in this big winter coat.

'' I got your ice cream too by the way Bryan.''

Ian held up the container and Bryan snatched it away forgetting any evil thought that had passed through his mind.

Tala smirked at Bryan who already dug into the chocolate ice cream. ''Sweet tooth.''

-End-

Done...I don't know what to say now...So did you guys like it?

Alright first note. I know it's almost impossible to shoot a blade upwards but they try and make us believe a blade can still spin against a tree and go along railings. So just go along with it okay?

Now review please! -big puppy dog eyes-


End file.
